


Dance With Me

by Leelee45



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leelee45/pseuds/Leelee45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few weeks apart for work ...<br/>Darren decides it's time for some quality time with his exhausted husband</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

It had been a hard couple of weeks for Darren and Chris . They had both been busy with their careers , Chris travelling to promote his latest book and Darren working on a Broadway production that he had been asked to compose the music for , this while raising their three year old twins Charly and Kate . Luckily they had help from Emma their fabulous nanny that the girls loved and Darren's brother Chuck and his wife Lucy when needed .

Darren was spending a lot of time at the theatre and still tried to be present to tuck his girls in at night and to make breakfast for them in the morning .He succeeded most of the time but some days ..it meant going on little sleep, because he would often work in his studio until late at night once the girls were asleep putting finishing touches on the music he was writing .  
Chris had been gone for three weeks but checked in with Darren and the girls a few times a day . He loved doing these tours and greeting his fans but dreaded being away from home .

Chris was due home that night and Darren decided that he would surprise Chris with a quiet dinner for two at home and hoped Chris would be ok with Darren sending the girls to Chuck's for a sleep over ...they'd have the whole next day together as a family ..Darren promised .."I just want one night alone with my husband , is that too much to ask ?" He thought to himself as he finalized his idea .

He arranged to drop the girls over at Chuck's and they were stoked to get to hand out with Rosie and Auntie Lucy ...they didn't know Daddy was coming home that night ...he'd be there when they got home they next day ...  
"You two be good for Uncle Chuck and Aunt Lucy , ok? " he said to the girls as he hugged them goodbye "Tomorrow Daddy comes home and we will have the whole day together "   
"Ok Papa .." The girls said as the ran off to find Rosie . "Bye "   
Darren was impressed they ran off with out a fuss ..that didn't always happen   
"Thanks you two for doing this and for giving us this one night " he said hugging Chuck and Lucy as he left   
"Don't mention it ,bro ..we get it . Go get your hubby and we see you in the am " Chuck said hugging Darren  
"Ok , call me if you need anything " he said heading out the door   
"Don't worry , they'll be fine ...enjoy your night and say hi to Chris for us " Lucy said as Darren headed out the door and got into his car in the direction of the airport .

Chris had just landed after a long flight in from California .  
He picked up his phone and texted Darren "Just landed " .He was exhausted but eager to see his husband and their girls .

Darren had just parked the car and made his way to the arrivals area when his phone buzzed .  
"He 's here" he smiled to himself ...as he waited with flowers in hand .  
A short time later , Chris walked out to the arrivals area and immediately noticed Darren. He almost sprinted to where Darren was waiting and flew into his arms kissing him passionately .  
"Welcome home babe , damn I've missed you !" Breathed Darren between kisses . "These are for you love " he said as he handed the dozen roses to Chris .  
"Wow, they're lovely ! Thanks sweetheart" Chris said as he held Darren in his arms " I've missed you too . Where are the girls ?"   
"Weeelll .... " Darren said " they are with Chuck and Lucy for the night . They don't know you are back yet . I mentioned about how much I'd missed you and Chuck and Lucy volunteered to take them for the night and give us time to get reacquainted " he said with a wink . "They will be back in the morning and we can have some quality family time " Darren said , hoping Chris wasn't too upset . "You're not mad are you ? I know I was being a little selfish ..I just missed you .." He added ..tuning on the puppy dog eyes that he knew would melt  
Chris' heart like they always did .  
"I am a little disappointed but I get it...let's go home lover and you can start showing me how much you missed me " he said with a wink   
"Let's go , your chariot awaits " Darren said taking Chris hand and entwining their fingers as the walked to the car . 

They arrived home a short time later and Chris was surprised to see some candles and flowers on the table and he smelled some of their favorite foods that were in the oven ( Darren had asked Emma to put things in the oven before she took the night off )   
"Whaa ? " Chris asked a little taken aback at what he saw when he walked in the door .  
"I planned ahead before I dropped off the girls and Emma put the finishing touches together while I was getting you . There is a bottle of wine breathing on the counter and your favourite from Niccollini's staying warm in the oven and cheesecake waiting in the fridge for dessert " Darren smiled as he took Chris bag and led him to the dining room   
"Your chair my love " Darren said as he held out the chair for Chris who smiled and sat at the table .  
Darren poured them each a glass of wine and then went to get dinner out of the oven.  
"We've talked pretty much everyday so I know how the trip went in general , got any good fan stories to tell ? " Darren asked as he served dinner and joined Chris at the table .  
"I have a few , but they can wait , how is the production going ? How are my girls ? What's been going on here while I was away , catch me up " Chris said , too tired to really talk too much .

They two spent the next hour or so eating and getting reacquainted and catching each other up on things they'd missed .   
After their first course , Darren suggested a breather before dessert and Chris agreed .   
So Darren went over to their iPod docking station and selected some music .   
The first song started....   
"

I can see it in your eyes you've had a long day  
Let's lock the doors and pull down the shades  
Turn some music on, pour a glass of sweet red wine  
Let the candles burn, put your hand in mine

Dance with me  
Don't say a word just dance with me  
Let the world outside disappear  
Baby, what we got here is all we need  
Dance with me ....." 

Darren offered his hand to Chris and Chris took it and followed Darren as he led him to their living room . Darren pulled Chris into his arms and held him tightly as they danced.

"This is nice " Chris said cuddling into Darren's embrace . "You always know what to do to help me relax"   
Darren looked up at Chris and kissed him gently "All part of being madly I love with you Colfer and I am .. To this day .. Didn't realize how much I missed you until I got to hold you like this . My heart aches when we are apart . "   
"Me too love " Chris responded as the two continued to sway together to the music .  
Chris leaned into kiss Darren passionately and Darren returned the kiss .  
"This give me a huge idea Colfer , how is your energy level ? " Darren asked with a wink   
"I think I may have gotten my second wind , what do you have in mind husband ?" Chris asked ..knowing full well what Darren was thinking .  
Darren offered his hand " Follow me and I will show you "   
Chris took his hand " but my cheesecake ?" He inquired   
"It will keep a little longer , this won't " Darren smirked   
Chris smiled , so glad to be home ...

He followed Darren upstairs , and the two spent the next few hours enjoying being back in each other's arms .

**Author's Note:**

> Song reference : Dance with Me by Johnny Reid


End file.
